After The Quake
by awesomeaislin
Summary: I had a request to write about Waige after fractured, and I played around with it. This is a oneshot. It's about what would happen if Walter went to Paige's home after visiting Toby.


**Hey all! I got a request to write a story about Waige post-fractured. And I didn't know if I was going to do it at first, but then I sat down and I did. I don't know if it's any good because I have never written Waige before. So tell me what you think, and thank you for reading**

 **-Aislin**

He hesitated for a moment before finally giving to his desire to knock on the door. She opened nearly immediately, as if always ready for someone to interrupt her evening. A less logical human being might think that she was waiting for him, but he was not that person.

"Hey, Walter," She greeted.

"Hi, Paige. I-uh- I talked to Toby, and I think things are going to go back to normal," Walter informed her.

"Is that what you came here for? To give me an update on Toby?" Paige laughed.

"Well, I brought coffee, and I thought maybe we could keep each other company," He offered.

"Come on in," Paige accepted. They sat down next to each other on the couch. It was 10 pm, so Ralph was asleep and they had to keep their conversation quiet. "So what happened with Toby?"

"I went to his apartment," he started. "I couldn't get a song out of my head, and I don't know. I guess I just wanted him to know that I was sorry about whatever I did to make him upset with me."

"That's really nice, Walter," Paige complemented. She took a long sip of her coffee. She knew that it would probably be hard to sleep because of this, but it seemed like they would have to be awake for a while.

"He eventually told me that I hadn't done anything wrong, and he was acting really strange," Walter continued.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything wrong?" Paige asked. She didn't think they would be fighting over nothing. It wasn't like them.

"Something to do with his self destructiveness," Walter explained, "He, uh, he said he is happier than he has ever been and he doesn't know how to deal with that, so he's been purposefully trying to get on my nerves."

"That is really weird and messed up," Paige laughed quietly.

"That's what I said," Walter agreed. "We agreed to go see that therapist again even though he is a certifiable nutjob."

"Hey! People who review him say he does wonders for their relationships!" Paige argued.

"He made us sing," Walter retorted.

"I made you sing as well, but that doesn't make me a nutjob," Paige defended.

"You have never met the man," Walter chuckled. "He has one nail that is painted red, and wears a pink watch."

"Maybe he has a daughter," Paige suggested.

"Maybe he does," Walter compromised.

"So, anyway, what happened next with you and Toby," Paige scooted slightly closer to Walter so they wouldn't have to talk as loud as they had been.

"I invited him to go to Kovalsky's," Walter continued. "But he said no. He made up some excuse about being tired, but even I could see there was something else going on."

"Why didn't he go then?" Paige asked.

"I have no idea," Walter supplied. "It's not like I was going to ask."

"That's weird, Toby isn't secretive," Paige seemed genuinely confused.

"I know. He doesn't keep any of his thoughts to himself," Walter smiled.

Paige grabbed his arm, "We need to figure this out."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Walter laughed.

"We could go and knock on Toby's door again, and see what he is hiding," Paige had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What about Ralph?" Walter questioned.

"Toby lives like three minutes from here, and nothing bad will happen. I know I'm supposed to be worried, but after today I think I know that Ralph is trustworthy," Paige rationalized.

"Let's go."

* * *

Walter didn't normally agree to things like this. He normally looked down on breaches of privacy such as this one, and he certainly didn't do things this spontaneously. There was just something about that night. The excitement in Paige's voice, the thrill of an adventure, and the comfort of not being alone all combined to make him want to do of course didn't seem the type to run off in the middle of the night to spy on a friend, but maybe the night was affecting her judgement too.

"Which apartment is Toby's?" Paige whispered as they climbed up the stairs.

"You know it's completely illogical to whisper. We are completely alone," He said loudly.

"Shhhh, it's in the spirit of the night," She hushed.

"He is on the fourth floor, number 316," Walter informed her.

"Come on, come on, come on," She hurried grabbing his hand and running faster up the many stairs. She didn't let go.

"Alright, alright," He laughed as they went. "It won't make a difference when we get there."

"Like hell it won't," She egged him on.

When they finally arrived at the top of the stairs, they stopped to catch their breaths for a moment. "What do you think he's hiding?" Walter asked.

"I won't know until we get there," Paige started to move towards the door.

"Whatever we find is probably going to be bad for my friendship with Toby," Walter announced. "Are we sure we want to do this?"

"I didn't get you guys multiple therapy sessions for nothing," Paige dismissed moving forwards. "Look, I know it's risky, and it's a bit snoopy, and probably a bit mean. But, at the same time, it's alot of fun. Do you know what the rest of the team is doing with their weekends?"

"I obviously don't know what Toby is doing, or we wouldn't be here. Cabe is watching another old movie. Sly is making sure his apartment is stable in case of another quake. Happy is probably doing something with machines," He answered thoroughly.

"Probably?" Paige questioned.

"She didn't really tell me when she left, but she doesn't normally anyway. She is pretty secretive about her freetime," Walter arrived at the door. "We'll knock on three, ok?"

"One," Paige started.

"Two," They raised their hands.

"Where are you going?" They heard Toby whine from the other side of the door.

"He's hiding a person?" Walter seemed shocked. This wasn't Toby's normal behavior. He was normally pretty proud of his 'conquests', not that he had any in recent months.

"Doc, I am just getting water. Chill," another voice ordered.

"Is that?" Paige whispered.

"I think," Walter started.

"Maybe we don't want to know," Paige dismissed, and hand in hand they made the trip back to Paige's apartment. When Ralph woke up in the morning, Walter was making him pancakes.


End file.
